Reunite
by cloudyWingless
Summary: Ventus gets depressed and wants to die after meeting up with everyone else after 12 years of being asleep. Terra and Aqua try to convice that he should live and be with them... Warning: thoughts of suicide
1. Chapter 1

"Terra? Aqua? Guys, where are you?" the blond asked as he ventured around the strange and empty castle. His heart felt empty and no reason to live until he realized he was trapped inside of young Sora's heart for all eternity not even knowing if his friends are ok. Mostly Terra since the boy him. Now the boy has haunting memories of his friends.

The boy's name was Ventus, Ven for short. He lost his memories of when he was little and now his only family was gone and killed in front of him and he felt like it was all his fault. Ventus blamed himself for everyone else to suffer and now drag an innocent boy into this to make it complicated… Ventus wished he died when his own Master was trying to kill him. Everyone would've been happy. Terra could go marry Aqua and Master Eraqus would have lived so see tomorrow. Now Ven shall forever sleep within the small boy pretending he is alright even though he is hurting inside.

A sharp blade that Ven picked up in the dark part of the heart allowed him to slit his wrists letting his pain express his emotions.

"I hate myself, why can't I just die? Once I get out of here I will go kill myself, I promise and I'll let Terra kill me. I want to die," Ven began to cry.

"Sora, are you ok?" the silver haired boy asked as he wiped away Sora's tears.

"Yeah, I guess someone is sad again," Sora smiled at his best friend and messed up his hair.

Ventus waited, and waited, and waited until the day finally came. He saw a light and leaped towards it exiting the warm heart that had held him for 12 year. Ventus breathed real air and feel real things.

"Hey, are you alright?" he heard Sora's voice.

"H-Hi, I was asleep, you woke me up," Ven sighed, "How did I get here?"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi moved to reveal Terra and Aqua and Master Eraqus. The blond began to cry. His happiness over flowed as he leaped out of the chair and into Terra and Aqua's arms crying.

"I *sniff* missed you *sniff* so much!" Ven cried. Then he remembered his promise after getting up. He pulled a knife out of his pocket then handed it to Terra.

"Kill me," Ven opened his arms waiting for the strike to come.

He looked at them an observed the confused faces.

"What? Ventus, we just got together, nothing will take us apart again," the brunette said.

"I made a promise to myself that it's best to kill me and I wanted you to do it, Terra. I thought that since this whole thing started because of me then I should die along with it," Ventus said as he closed his crystal blue eyes, "Now please Terra, put me out of my misery. I hate myself."

Ventus shook slightly as he felt something poke his chest only to realized it was Terra's finger.

"Ven, it isn't your fault, I got possessed, it's my fault that Aqua got sucked into the Realm of Darkness," Terra sighed.

"But it was my fault that Ventus was asleep here where nobody could find him to help him," the blue haired girl said as she began to hug her small blond friend, "Ventus, never die. I love you too much."

Ven squirmed out of her grasp and into Terra's arm trying to hit the knife to feel some sort of pain.

"I'm miserable, why can't you be a good friend and end it?" Ventus asked. The blond looked at the brunette embracing him.

"No Ventus, I love you, I won't let you go," Terra said, "And I love you, as if you were my own son." Terra wrapped his arms around the small boy dropping he knife. He pressed his lips on the blonds forehead.

Tears leaked out of the blue eyes as he picked up the knife…

"Please, if you love me so much, please," Ven said innocently. Aqua took it from them.

"No!" she yelled, "No more losing people! Ven, I don't care if you exploded the world, I'll always love you, just like Terra loves you. We're all one family and nothing will tear us apart."

"Ok," Ven frowned as he walked next to her.

They went back home and for months Ven watched the days go by so slowly. He was always alone looking at the stars at night and the clouds during the day. He became distant from everyone. Nothing mattered to him now…

Ven sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the knives and escaped to his favorite spot, by a small bench outside. The blond sat down on the wooden bench looking at the knife for a moment. He ran the silver blade over his pale wrist letting warm crimson blood leak out. Ven winced as he did it again. His blood began to drip off of his arm. The blond wished for death. He wanted to bleed out and die.

"Ventus!?" he heard Aqua yell as she grabbed the knife, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to end it all," Ven replied as he felt Terra's big hands on his shoulder.

"Why?" the brunette asked.

"BECAUSE I HATE MY LIFE!" Ven yelled as he stood up and began to cry, "Everyone would be better off without me… And I'm miserable. I cause you guys so much pain. It's all my fault. I also became a pain and I hate myself. I just want to end it!"

"Ven, honey, it was never your fault and you never were a pain. Don't hate yourself," Aqua said as she hugged him.

"Also if you wanted to die, why didn't you kill yourself yet?" Terra asked. Aqua threw a rock at him. "Well it's true! If Ven really wants to die he should have killed himself by now," Terra did make sense.

"I wanted you to kill me Terra," Ven sobbed, "Why can't you just end it!? Can't you see I'm miserable?! Master hates me, you two probably are getting fed up with me and I hate me."

Terra looked at Aqua then to his sobbing best friend.

"You'll spend the entire day with me and Aqua and at the end of the day if you want me to kill you, I will. Deal?" Terra said.

"Deal," Ven replied shaking Terra's hand.

The three awaited the outcome of the next day…

Will Ven die?

-H3Y COOL K1D—

Authors Note: Wow I haven't written a story in a while… Yes there will be a next chapter but when it will be up might be a while. Oh and I expect at least 4 reviews before I post the next chapter!

Sorry for the terrible summary! Oh and big shout out of my friend pikachu203! Check out her stories!


	2. Update!

Sorry for the delay! I'm just really busy with school work and shit like that, but I WILL make another chapter. I just don't know when…

I know how everyone hates these I just want to make sure everyone knows I have not given up on this story


End file.
